Lolipop
by Kuroai1013
Summary: "Jika tiba-tiba ditawari permen oleh orang mencurigakan, Shinobu harus apa?" Shinobu berhadapan dengan seorang pria dewasa yang hendak menculiknya. Dia mengerahkan segala kemampuannya untuk kabur. Belum lagi cara orang itu memanggilnya 'adik manis' membuat Shinobu merinding ngeri tiap mendengarnya. Terinspirasi dari lagu Tag You're It, tapi dijamin tidak jadi creepy.


**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

A/N : Break sebentar dari nulis GiyuuTan yang bikin kamar author jadi lebih gloomy dari biasanya. Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Shinobu Kocho, sembilan tahun, tidak mengerti kenapa semenjak berita penculikan yang mengintai tiga blok dari apartemennya muncul, kakak perempuannya lebih memperketat jam kegiatan sekolahnya. Shinobu terbiasa dengan jam padat semenjak kelas satu sekolah dasar. Les ini dan pelajaran itu tidak pernah luput dari jadwalnya. Bahkan, di usinya yang masih unyu-unyu itu Shinobu sudah mendapatkan sabuk biru dari dojo bela diri dekat rumahnya. Dia ingin bisa melindungi dirinya, maka dari itu pelajaran tambahan berupa bela diri diikutinya. Dulu, keputusan itu juga didukung penuh oleh keluarganya. Namun sekarang, dia tidak mengerti mengapa sang kakak terlihat khawatir.

Bukankah semua latihannya digunakan untuk kesempatan seperti ini?

"Ibu, tolong kirimkan salah satu pengasuh. Kanae mohon. Kanae memiliki jadwal praktikum sampai malam, mungkin juga akan sering menginap di lab untuk seminggu ini. Kanae takut sesuatu terjadi pada Shinobu. Kasus penculikan semakin banyak muncul, yang terbaru menimpa salah satu keluarga berjarak tiga blok dari apartemen Kanae."

"Nee-san tidak perlu khawatir." Shinobu kecil mencoba menenangkan sang kakak yang terlihat kepayahan. Gadis itu baru saja pulang ngampus, wajahnya sedikit pucat karena di jalan membaca sebuah berita telah terjadi penculikan. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Shinobu, dia pulang secepatnya. Beruntung, sang adik sedang bersiap mengikuti les piano.

"Aku kan sudah sabuk biru," kata Shinobu lagi. Kanae tersenyum, tapi raut khawatir belum hilang dari wajahnya. Tentu, dia tidak meragukan kemampuan sang adik. Penculikan bisa melibatkan beberapa orang, dia tidak mau membayangkan adiknya terjebak dalam lingkaran orang dewasa sementara tubuh kecilnya meronta ingin dilepaskan, menendang dan memukul tapi dia kalah jumlah.

_Oh jangan sampai itu terjadi!_

"Hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja, Shinobu. Aku sangat percaya pada kemampuan bertarungmu, tapi kau juga harus bekerja sama agar pikiranku tenang saat di kampus, ya?"

"Apa? Dua hari lagi? Apakah tidak ada-" Kanae menuju ruang tamu, dia harus membicarakan perihal pengasuh yang akan menjaga Shinobu. Adiknya itu akan terus memandanginya dengan mata kesal dan sedih karena merasa tidak dipercaya bisa menjaga diri. Dia akan berpikir semua latihannya sia-sia. Ya, apa boleh buat. Kanae hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk sang adik.

"Baiklah, Shinobu. Praktikum kakak akan dimulai dalam tiga hari lagi, jadi kakak bisa menemanimu di sini. Pengasuhmu akan datang dalam dua hari. Untuk itu, jaga dirimu. Kalau ada kelas yang batal, langsung pulang saja, oke?"

"Baik."

"Jika ada orang aneh, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Menjauhinya, langsung pulang atau ke pos polisi terdekat."

"Jika tiba-tiba ditawari permen oleh orang mencurigakan harus apa?"

"Tolak, atau lari saja secepatnya."

"Bagus! Oh, iya. Jika ada tempat sepi apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jauhi! Biasanya penculik memanfaatkan tempat seperti itu!"

"Uwaa, pintar sekali adikku!" Kanae mengacak rambut adiknya pelan. "Nah, sekarang berhati-hatilah di jalan. Semoga les pianomu lancar."

Shinobu mengangguk senang. Dia meraih tasnya, lalu berpamitan kepada sang kakak. Tanpa dirinya ketahui, sepasang mata di balik sebuah kaca jendela mengamatinya. Senyumnya terlihat mencurigakan, tapi orang di sebelahnya tahu setertarik apa pengamat itu pada Shinobu.

"Douma, kau tidak akan macam-macam, kan? Tampangmu seperti penculik saja." Akaza tahu temannya itu akhir-akhir ini memaksa tidur di apartemennya. Ada niat tersembunyi di balik wajah yang sok sedih jika tidak dia acuhkan. Akaza juga tahu, dekat dari tempatnya tinggal telah tersebar kabar sebuah penculikan anak. "Jika aku mendapatimu berbuat aneh pada anak perempuan di sekitar tempat tinggalku, akan kucolok mata pelangimu."

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak." Pria itu tersenyum lebar, Akaza jijik melihatnya. Lihatlah tugas kuliahnya terbengkalai begitu saja hanya untuk mengawasi temannya bersandar di jendela apartemennya. "Aku menyukai anak periang itu seperti aku menyukai anak-anak lainnya. Aku sendiri juga punya keponakan, tahu! Tidak usah tatap aku seolah aku ini penculik!"

Akaza berdecak. _Ya, siapa tahu, kan?_

.

Shinobu merengut, pipinya digembungkan. Kesal, les kaligrafinya dibatalkan. Seperti pesan kakaknya, dia harus langsung pulang karena setelah ini tidak ada jadwal lain. Namun, bulan November dan hujan derasnya tidak membiarkan Shinobu tenang dengan jadwal mapannya di kepala. Anak kecil itu terjebak di sebuah halte sambil menunggu hujan reda. Barang bawaan untuk les kaligrafi hari ini cukup banyak sampai Shinobu lupa membawa payung.

Untuk pertama kalinya Shinobu harap ada pengasuh di apartemen. Setidaknya, ada yang bisa menjemputnya saat ini untuk membawakan payung. Shinobu ingin segera pulang, dia rindu meja belajarnya, atau kasurnya yang hangat.

_Jika ada tempat sepi apa yang kau lakukan?_

Tiba-tiba, Shinobu ingat kakaknya yang dengan tanpa lelah selalu mengingatkan tip menghindari penculik. Jika ada tempat sepi? Tentu saja Shinobu akan menjauhinya. Karena itu, kepalanya tergerak untuk mengamati halte tempatnya menunggu. _Sepi._ Jika ini hari-hari biasa, Shinobu akan menjauhi halte dan memilih jalan lain. Namun, hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya sampai percikannya saja menginvasi tempat Shinobu berteduh. Dia tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun.

_Lagi pula, siapa juga yang akan menculik di tengah hujan deras begini?_

Namun, pikiran itu segera Shinobu urungkan ketika dia mendengar klakson sebuah mobil. Dia kira itu kakaknya bersama salah satu teman kampusnya, tapi Shinobu salah menebak. Ada seorang pria, sendirian di belakang kemudi. Gayanya terlihat sangat berani untuk mengajak Shinobu bicara.

"Halo, adik manis. Akhir-akhir ini sedang ada penculikan, lho. Kau tidak boleh sendirian di tempat seperti itu."

Shinobu menegang. Tubuhnya mengatakan dia harus lari. Orang ini berbahaya. Tidak mungkin ada orang asing langsung sok akrab begitu. Lagi pula suaranya juga semakin membuat Shinobu kesal, benar-benar sok akrab dengannya. Jangan harap Shinobu sama seperti anak kecil lainnya yang takluk diberi kata-kata manis!

"Atau mau aku antar pulang?" Laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengan kakaknya itu melongok sedikit dari balik jendela. Dia jelas menginginkan Shinobu untuk masuk ke mobil, hujan saja tidak menjadi halangan baginya melongok. Rambut keperakan itu sedikit basah tertimpa rintik hujan yang jatuh di atas jendela mobil.

Shinobu berpikir cepat bagaimana dia harus kabur. Halte ke rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh tapi hujan sangat deras. Dia bisa saja terpeleset karena terburu-buru, atau terperosok parit yang tak terlihat karena genangan air. Belum lagi lawannya adalah pria dewasa, langkah kecilnya bukanlah masalah.

_Sadarlah, Shinobu Kocho! Kau penyandang sabuk biru!_ Suara batin sukses menampar Shinobu. Dia berhenti mengkhawatirkan caranya pulang. Dia mulai menyusun cara untuk membuat pria di depannya ini mampus.

"Eh? Kau tak mau? Lalu … bagaimana jika aku memberimu permen? Aku punya beberapa lolipop di mobil."

_Orang itu menawarinya permen!_

Shinobu yakin sekali dia sudah mencentang semua ceklist yang menerangkan bahwa pria di depannya ini seorang penculik. Dia harus membuatnya mampus lalu kabur secepatnya. Kabar penculikan itu memang benar adanya. Shinobu tidak mau dijadikan korban selanjutnya.

"Kau bisa kedinginan di situ, adik manis. Ayo, sini masuk. Akan kupayungi."

Orang itu sudah berdiri di depan Shinobu dengan sebuah payung di tangan dan tangan lainnya yang terlihat akan posesif membimbingnya masuk ke dalam mobil. _Tidak._ Shinobu akan membuktikan bahwa latihan bela dirinya selama ini berguna. Satu pria dewasa di depannya bukanlah masalah besar bagi Shinobu. Dia memasang kuda-kuda, kemudian dengan cepat menendang selangkangan pria itu.

"Adik manis- ARGH!"

Shinobu mengakhiri serangannya dengan menghantamkan tas berisi peralatan kaligrafinya ke wajah orang itu. Teriakannya kembali terdengar, tapi Shinobu tidak peduli. Dia harus secepatnya kabur sebelum pria itu mengejarnya. Tas kaligrafinya diambil, meski berat dan biasa dia gendong di punggu, untuk saat seperti ini Shinobu tidak terlalu peduli. Dia menenteng tas itu sambil terbirit lari.

"Hei, Adik manis! Tunggu sebentar!"

_Orang itu mengejarnya!_

Sekuat apapun Shinobu berlari, langkah orang dewasa secara alamiah lebih lebar darinya. Pria itu dengan cepat meraih tangan Shinobu, kemudian dengan cepat menyentuh pinggangnya. Shinobu mendelik tidak suka. Orang di belakangnya ini memang sedang cari gara-gara. Tubuh Shinobu ditahan, tapi dia tidak tinggal diam. Kaki dan tangannya meronta minta dilepaskan dari kurungan lengan pria itu.

"Lepas!"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Lebih kurang ajarnya lagi, Shinobu mendengar bunyi resleting roknya.

_Mau apa orang ini?_

"Kau bisa kena- BUAGH!"

"LEPAS!" Shinobu menampar dan menyikut orang itu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya dia mengenai rusuk pria itu. Kali ini Shinobu selamat, pria itu tersungkur di trotoar jalan di tengah derasnya hujan. Jaketnya basah, mungkin air sudah merembes ke kemeja pria itu sekarang. Ya, Shinobu pun sama. Dia sudah basah kuyup, tidak ada alasan baginya berteduh. Ditambah sudah bertemu penculik, Shinobu pikir dia harus segera pulang.

"Penculik menjijikan!"

Shinobu membalikkan badan. Dia tidak peduli dengan nasib pria itu. Petir tiba-tiba menyambarnya pun Shinobu tidak akan kasihan.

.

"Aduh, duh, duh, duh."

Akaza memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia tidak melakukan apapun selain menghentikan mobilnya di depan apartemen. Sementara itu, Douma di sampingnya mengaduh tanpa sebab. Manja seperti biasanya. Tebak saja, habis ini pasti makhluk itu akan memintanya memapah sampai ke kamar. Umurnya tua, tapi kelakuan masih seperti anak kecil.

"Kau dikroyok siapa si sampai lebam begitu?" tanya Akaza sambil melirik ngilu melihat warna biru membekas di pipi kanan Douma. "Apalagi sampai rusukmu patah. Kau ada masalah dengan yakuza?" Untung saja Akaza anak baik. Dia segera menjemput Douma yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Ditelpon dengan kabar luka memar dan tulang rusuk patah sementara dia tahu temannya ini tidak akan terlalu bodoh berurusan dengan gangsta tentu membuat Akaza kaget.

"Siapa yang mengahajarmu?" Pembuli dari kampus mereka pun tidak akan melakukan itu. Douma sendiri pernah menjadi kakak tingkat tergalak bersama jajaran anak buah pres bem Muzan Kibutsuji yang lain. Siapa yang mau berurusan dengan Douma? Akaza sendiri tahu Douma punya kemampuan bela diri, tapi kok bisa begini?

"Kemarin anak perempuan depan apartemenmu sendiri di halte-"

"Kau mau menculiknya?!"

"Tidak! Ya, ampun! Kenapa aku selalu dituduh jahat, si? Anak seunyu itu mana mungkin akan aku celakai. Justru aku yang tampan dan baik hati ini ingin menolongnya. Dia sendirian di halte, sementara aku ingat kau pernah cerita tentang penculikan di sekitar sini."

Wajah curiga Akaza belum hilang, Douma menghela napas. "Kemarin hujan deras. Tempat itu sepi, dia bisa saja diculik. Jadi aku menawarinya tumpangan, aku bahkan menawarinya permen sisa borongan Inosuke."

"Itu adalah hal-hal yang akan dipikirkan penculik jika menemukan anak kecil sedang berada di tempat sepi, bodoh!"

"Eh? Tapi aku orang baik-baik."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan lebam dan rusukmu? Kau mampus digebuki warga sekitar karena dikira penculik, kan?"

"Gak. Anak kecil itu sendiri yang menghajarku."

"Hah?" Akaza yang pernah dikalahkan Douma dalam festival olahraga cabang bela diri merasa tersinggung. Douma di arena tarung bukanlah Douma yang setiap harinya lendotan mengikuti Akaza. Bagaimana bisa Douma kalah dari anak umur sembilan tahun sementara di festival itu dia dihajar habis-habisan?

"Aku melihat resleting roknya turun. Sebelumnya tidak terlihat karena terhalang tas, tapi dia pulang sambil menenteng tas itu. Dia bisa saja mengundang penculik dan pedofil sekaligus. Aku berniat baik ingin membetulkannya, tapi begitu selesai kunaikkan, anak itu langsung menyikutku dengan keras. Tasnya menghantam wajahku sebagai bonus."

Akaza melongo. Pikiran tadi … Douma di sampingnya makin terlihat sebagai penculik dan pedofil sekaligus karena tahu hal-hal seperti itu. Haruskah Akaza menelpon polisi? Bisa jadi, teman yang dikenalnya lama ini adalah pedofil terselubung yang sedang sok baik menutupi tindak kejahatannya?

"AAAAAAA! KAKAK ITU PENCULIKNYA!"

Akaza membulatkan matanya, Douma di sampingnya juga sama kagetnya. Kanae mengikuti arah telunjuk Shinobu. Dua pria di dalam mobil itu gemetar ketakutan. Belum lagi teriakan Shinobu telah mengundang perhatian dari penghuni di sekitar apartemen. Penculikan sedang menjadi isu sensitif dan kini mereka ditunjuk langsung oleh seorang anak kecil.

_Mampus._

_"_Ahahaha, kau saja yang jelaskan duduk perkaranya, Akaza. Rusukku patah, aku tidak bisa bicara dengan benar. Nanti dituduh penculik beneran bagaimana?"

_HE? MANA BISA BEGITU?_

**_._**

**_END_**


End file.
